


strangers

by angryboywonder



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, based this off of re2 because i'm still not over the remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: When you hear the door open with a chime, your heart starts racing and you immediately pick up the baseball bat that you told yourself you’d use in case of an emergency. Pulling it back over your shoulder tightly, bracing yourself as you pop around a corner, you’re met with a gun in your face, nearly screeching in response.





	strangers

You’re found hiding in a convenience store.

 

It started a week ago. You noticed that people have progressively started getting more and more weird. As if they weren’t acting themselves. Work, school, even at home, your roommates weren’t themselves.

 

You came home from class to find one of your roommates feasting on the other and that’s when you bolted out the door and ran for shelter. You found an empty convenience store to take shelter in and that’s where you’ve been, hoping none of those things would find their way in.

 

When you hear the door open with a chime, your heart starts racing and you immediately pick up the baseball bat that you told yourself you’d use in case of an emergency. Pulling it back over your shoulder tightly, bracing yourself as you pop around a corner, you’re met with a gun in your face, nearly screeching in response.

 

“Hands up!” The officer yells, and you drop the bat by your feet, backing up.

 

“I’m good, I swear!” You feel tears starting in the corner of your eyes, and you repeatedly blink them away. The anxiety is rising in your body but you have to calm yourself, because you _could have_ been shot, yet you _weren’t._ You’re lucky that this man has some decent reflexes to not immediately blow your head off.

 

Hands up, you’re shaking as he gets a good look at you, flashlight in your eyes, he even pulls at your eyelids for extra measure, turning your face side to side. “You haven’t been bitten?”

 

“No!” You shout, pulling away from him. “Do I _look_ like one of them?” You saw up close what they look like, and they even took your best friends. You still don’t know exactly what it is. A virus, a person, a… _thing_? Are they like the undead that you see on TV?

 

“You really don’t but I would appreciate it if you spoke in an inside voice.”

 

“You’re the one who was yelling at _me.”_

 

The officer huffs, sliding his gun back into the holster.

 

_That’s what I thought._

 

“Follow me.” He mutters, waving over his shoulder as he heads out the store.

 

You’re not exactly sure why you agreed to follow him. Maybe because he’s the actual, coherent, non-dead person you’ve found since the accident?

 

The entire time you do follow him, you try and figure out what his play is. He’s not exactly rude, and he isn’t really polite. It’s kind of like when you’re in high school and you kinda like someone, and you unintentionally play hard to get and be a little sarcastic with them because that’s just how you treat someone when you have a crush on them.

 

But you’re not sure. He’s been trying to contact someone through his radio as you make your way through the streets with no luck. What if he’s the only one on his team that’s still alive? It must be so hard for him. Who does he report to if everyone’s dead?

 

“You never told me your name.” You call out, breaking that tough silence.

 

His face lights up a bit at that, and he cracks a small smile as he throws a look back at you. “Leon. Leon Kennedy.”

 

“Very nice to meet you, Leon.” You put your hand out, which he gives a firm shake to. “My name is _____.”

 

You make your way underground, and you can feel yourself moving farther away from home. Farther from safety, but what is safe at this point? It’s then that you realize that you don’t even have the baseball bat you’ve been clinging to. You stop, looking side to side, despite it being dark and the only light is coming from Leon’s flashlight.

 

“What is it?” He asks, turning to face you.

 

“What if… I can’t defend myself?” You speak out loud, hesitantly.

 

Leon purses his lips, reaching into his utility belt, he hands you a combat knife with a sheath on it. You take it, gripping it tightly as you watch him continue his way on down the hall.

 

_Maybe he’s not so bad._

 

You’ve only encountered a couple of those things on your journey, to which Leon swiftly took them out before you had the chance to scream or panic. He says you’re not that far from your resting point, and you’re still not exactly sure where the final destination is.

 

“So… what do you like to do in your spare time?”

 

Leon chuckles, “Are you trying to flirt with me?”

 

“No…! I just thought, I mean, we might be the only people left in the world so we might as well get to know each other.” You gasp softly under your breath, realizing that you might actually be poorly flirting with him.

 

“You so are flirting with me.”

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

The two of you laugh, and it’s when you pass by a doorway after him that you’re stumbling to the ground, another body on top of you, hissing and scratching at you. You’re pushing and scrambling for the knife that you were given, and with shaky hands, you drop it as teeth are piercing into your shoulder. Your fist sloppily collides with the side of her face, knocking her body sideways, you jump at the sound of Leon’s gun firing off with a bullet flying through the woman’s head.

 

You’re quickly being pulled up to your feet as Leon pulls back the strap of your tank top, wincing as he looks at the chunk that got taken out of your skin. “As soon as we get to the cable car, I can treat your wound.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Leon nods, “Yes, but until we get there, stay in front of me, and if I tell you to get down, you get down.”

 

“Okay.”

 

There wasn’t much ducking or hiding the rest of the way to the cable car, but once you get there, despite your bleeding wound and endless stinging pain, you make a joke. “My mom always told me not to get in cars with strangers.”

 

Leon doesn’t even laugh. You nod your head silently and enter the car, taking a seat on one of the couch cushions as you watch the officer pull the lever to get this contraption moving, and your body almost falls over as it takes off.

 

Kneeling in front of you, Leon puts the first aid kit beside you as he starts on the damage. He pours a solution over the wound that burns and causes you to whine and tear up, but you know he’s only cleaning it.

 

“I don’t have anything to stitch it up right now but I think this should work for now.” He smiles at you hopeful, taping a bandage over the spot. Your whole arm feels like static now and all you can do it lean back and endure it.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You’re… just going to have to trust me.” As soon as he’s done putting the first aid kit away, he’s back to your side, taking a seat next to you.

 

“What do you mean?” You look at him, eyebrow raising slightly.

 

“It might not make any sense to you right now.” He sighs, “I don’t want you stressing out.”

 

You hang your head back, looking up at the ceiling. “I think I can handle it.”

 

“We’re going to Umbrella Corporation, is that enough for you?”

 

“The… Lab?”

 

You look back at Leon, who’s nodding his head at you. You shyly slide your hand over to his thigh, giving it a slight squeeze. “Okay, I do trust you.” You laugh softly.

 

“I was hoping so.” He grins, leaning over, he places a gentle kiss to your lips. The kiss was so sudden and so quick it didn’t even feel real. You two exchange glances, and you lean back in to get another kiss, a more firm one this time, to which he places a hand on each side of your face. If it’s at all possible, he’s shifting even closer to you, your bodies pressing against each other as you’re moving your lips together.

 

It’s when the car comes to a jerking stop that your kiss is broken. You’re a little disappointed but you’re also feeling hopeful for what could possibly happen after all of this is over. Once again, you’re following back behind him after exiting the cable car. You trail a safe and respectable distance from him, gazing at him as he detaches what looks like a bracelet with a bright chip in the center of it off a nearby corpse. Leon uses that to gain entry into the lab and he reaches out a hand for you. You don’t even hesitate to intertwine your fingers with his.

**Author's Note:**

> written for mikugh on deviantart (:


End file.
